


Do You Know About Lions, Daddy?

by imperialfool



Category: Jekyll (TV), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialfool/pseuds/imperialfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens after the series ended, and will be a mix of the series and the book (although I borrowed a few stuff from the musical). There's still so much to explore in this story, many questions raised by the series! One of which is the transformation that started it all --Dr. Henry Jekyll's. So there'll be flashbacks to the 1800's every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Full Account of Dr. Jekyll as Mr. Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> This is the awakening of Mr. Edward Hyde in the 1800's. In the book, the full account of Dr. Henry Jekyll did not mention anything about his first foray as Hyde, so I've attempted to put my own spin of the account.

Overwhelmed with the new sensations, I stretched out my hands to see a blanket of hair where smooth skin was supposed to be. I touched my face, rid of the lines of age and experience. My body has become lean, but I feel strength within its muscles, like I could leap over man or climb buildings with no trouble, without help from any kind of machinery. The images running in my mind were those most gentlemen keep only to themselves, for it is a debauchery that is most frowned upon, most especially because it is coming from a man of my stature and influence.

But then, now, I am not that man. I have shed my skin to reveal a layer that I have hidden from society for a long time. I am both hiding and yet revealed. 

The sun was going to rise soon and the servants will wake from their slumber. I had but a few moments with my new shape. And so while it was still dark, I ventured out to the yard where the darkness and the cold enveloped me, and the stars looked down upon me.

I raised my arms and tilted my head backwards so that I am looking up on the sky, as if I am declaring myself, as if I am proclaiming, “I am come”.

I looked upon my house in slumber, and my desire to see myself on the mirror urged me to steal through the quiet corridors and to my room. There I saw myself for the first time. I saw impressions of corruption and deformity, and it was perfect.

Another sensation. While I saw myself on the mirror, I was also conscious of the other watching me at the edges of my mind.  I felt that I am my own, my decisions are my own; I have my own will, my own energy to live. And yet I am him, and his decisions, his will and energy are running through the recesses of my mind, waiting to resurface.

Rushing back to the laboratory, all I could think of are the endless possibilities with this new form. Form – such a petty word to describe myself.

I prepared to wear my gentleman skin. But before I slept, I thought of tomorrow – another day, another hour for the skin that I hide.

* * *

 

For the second time I awakened, once more after the pangs have receded, and all my bones have stopped breaking and mending. I looked upon myself and again felt a sudden exhilaration. I am to venture tonight, but I need something a new-born is given when it has emerged into the world.

I was going to need a name.

How do you name a component of yourself? I feel as if I am a separate entity, and yet I know we are halves of a whole. Dr. Jekyll and I are equipotent; he is what society deems acceptable while I embody their true, undignified clandestine form. I am what they hide.

Hide. _Hyde_. That was it.

I walked the streets of London with a name that captures my true nature, and I welcomed its cold, dark greeting.

* * *

 

The Red Rat bar was filled with men who have come for their nightly foray with pleasure. But one will notice that the more affluent are sat at the darkest corners of the bar, tables filled with booze, friends, and bar women.

I felt a familiar sensual sensation. Suddenly I wanted to appease an appetite that has been neglected for years. No, I do not want to --- I _need_ to. There was a vacant table near the stage, and the women were taking their place to start their performance. As I sat down on that table, I began to notice one of them glancing at me. The next instant I saw her sneak a peek, I looked at her intently.  

However loose Dr. Jekyll’s clothes are for me, it did not conceal my desire slowly rising as she dances in front of me.

Before the performance ended, I walked over to the door where they will retreat, just at the right of the stage, behind the big red curtain. There I waited, watching in the dark. When she tried to walk past me, I snatched her arm and turned her towards me.

Then I kissed her.

Not the chaste kiss a man gives to his lover. This was carnal, aggressive, like I was consuming her. My tongue forced itself in her mouth, not giving her a chance to refuse. Suddenly I felt her hands slowly rise from my chest, to my shoulders, and held the lapels of my shirt. She broke the kiss and found myself angry at the interruption, while she was catching her breath. When she had calmed down, she pointed at the back of the bar, “Through there, behind the curtain, there is another corridor. Find me there”. Then she walked off.

I do not know how to explain it, but the chase made me yearn for her more. These words are not for a respectable gentleman, but in that moment, I did not want to make love to her. For in making love, there is an immense emotion of care, trust, and passion; I did not feel it with her, yet I want her. No – I wanted to _fuck_ her.

After the thought sunk in, I impatiently stalked towards the back of the bar and into the corridor, listening. I can _hear_ everything that is happening behind each door. Immediately, I knew where she was for hers was the only one that was quiet. I stood in front of it for a while.

Candles. I could hear her strike a match, but that was not what gave it away. I smelt it. I could smell the smoke that arose from the match and the flame that lit the room. But most especially, and it flooded me with so much ecstasy, I could smell her. She smelt of rose and sweat, and it aroused something within me, even stronger than when I watched her danced.

I opened the door and found her standing by the window, and she was looking at me as if she already knew I was outside. I slammed the door shut and rushed to her, squeezing her shoulders hard with need and kissing her with a renewed aggression.

I broke the kiss, tittered menacingly, and touched her cheek, “You see darling, I have been, oh I don’t know, repressed for a very long time. I plan on having a bit of batty-fanging tonight, and I mean to enjoy it.”

 “What do you mean by that, sir?”

I was aware of the words that are coming out of me, and these I will never dare say to anyone. But the words felt right in mouth. I looked her straight in the eye and grinned, an evil lurking behind my eyes and I could see she was seeing it too. “I mean that I am going to enjoy this, and _you_ probably would not”.

I can tell she was nervous but she decided to play along, “So good of you to warn me. Want to find out?”

With that I carried her and threw her on the bed, then jumped on top of her.  I will not forget that moment. I was free.

I tore her clothes off and looked on her naked body, like how a predator looks upon its prey. Straddling her on the bed with my thighs locked against her body, my hands wandered her form. I started my journey from her stomach, going up where I took my time kneading and massaging her breasts whilst her chest rose and fell with every rapid breathing.

“Oh, I would probably hate to leave a mark on you, but…”

I leaned down and claimed one of her breasts in my mouth, drawing circles with my tongue while my hand continues kneading her other breast, pinching her nipple until it gets hard. The reaction I was coaxing from her was an opiate, and I could not wait any longer. She began rotating her hips against my groin and I shuddered. I closed my eyes and groaned, it was more like a snarl that is coming from the very depths of my stomach.

I stood up from the bed and quickly undid my belt and let my pants pool at my feet. This body is so young, so full of energy. I did not want to give her a chance to react, before she knew it we became one. I moved slowly at first, acquainting myself with both my body and hers underneath me. With every thrust I began feeling on edge, every nerve in my body seemed to drown in pleasure. Gradually, I increased my motion until I was thrashing. I was watching her the whole time and I could see that she was about to come undone. My lips found her hardened nipple again and sucked hard. She let out a loud moan, and in a few more thrusts I found my own relief.

This used to be a life that I hid from society, a life not even my closest friends knew. I was a gentleman and certain qualities and virtues were expected from me. But tonight, I was a different man, and I no longer need to be secretive. I was Mr. Edward Hyde.

* * *

 

My comings and goings to the Red Rat Bar to meet her became frequent, and even if I were consumed with my depravity, I learnt that her name is Lucy Harris.

But something strange is happening with me, as if the chemicals in my brain are trying to make sense of my double-life. It started when I could not remember what I did as Dr. Jekyll, and I am certain Dr. Jekyll could not remember his nightly excursions.

I am becoming separate. Day by day, we are no longer two halves of a whole; but two separate entities sharing one body. When Dr. Jekyll figured this out, he started leaving me notes, and I, him. This is how we communicate.

Other nights I would forget to tell him what I did, and he wakes up in some strange place. I find it amusing when he reprimands me, two pages filled with scolding.

Every day I also feel that this aggression and predator like hunger will not be appeased with just sex. I am sure, very soon I will look for avenues to let out all of this energy. Just yesterday, a man was not looking where he was going, and I almost clubbed him with his own cane when he accidentally hit me with it. The only thing that stopped me from doing anything worse was the police who was doing his rounds at the block for the night. I left him there bloodied, but alive.

But oh, the sensation. I felt the primal hunger was sated just by hailing down a few blows. I did not even need Lucy that night.

I was beginning to feel like a king.  


	2. Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Jackman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jackman's are hiding from Klein and Utterson, but it's not going to stop Tom from giving Claire the best anniversary celebration she deserves.

When Tom Jackman met with his mother to try to understand who he is and how he came to be, he didn’t expect the revelations she would lay upon him. It was actually more like a revelation who almost ate him alive. Everyone was wrong all along. They assumed that his abilities were inherited from his father, but they completely neglected the possibility that maybe it was from his mother.

The sickly old lady who introduced herself to him in the hospital transformed into her Hyde, the devil herself – Mrs. Utterson. As he was fleeing his mother’s house he saw the black vans parked just outside, waiting for Utterson’s orders. For the first time ever, he wished Billy – his own Hyde who sacrificed himself to save his family – were still alive.

Now it’s been 8 months since the incident, and he and his family are in hiding. Tom realised that it would take more than Hyde’s death to escape the clutches of Klein and Utterson, an organization that controlled every part of his life. They could just as easily take what they have given him, and that includes his family.

But today is a special day for both Claire and Tom, and not even Klein and Utterson can spoil it. This is their first proper anniversary since his transformations occurred. There’s only a few things you can do when you’re being chased around, but he was determined to make it special for Claire.

This is the longest that they’ve stayed anywhere. Min’s uncle finally passed and left her the house and a good amount of fortune for her son. It was a lovely night for dinner by the sea, and Min and Miranda were more than happy to watch over Harry and Eddie while the couple celebrates.

Claire took in the sight with such wonder as they walk towards one of the small gazeebos near the shore. It is adorned with colourful lights, inside there were bright yellow and white hanging lights, and a table just at the middle is waiting for them.

“Tom, I—I don’t know what to say”

“Liking it would be a good start”

“Well of course I do you bonehead, this is amazing!”

Tom walked over to his wife and lovingly put his hand on her cheek, “I owe you the world, Claire. What I’ve put you through…what I’m putting you and the boys through right now is unforgiveable. I should be able to do things like this for my family without fear of anyone looking over my shoulder. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you”.

Claire closed the gap between them and hugged her husband tightly. Ever since their escape from Utterson, Tom was very careful not to broach the subject, especially when their kids are present. This is the first time he has mentioned it, and she knew that Tom believes he failed at protecting them. For whatever reason, Tom envied Billy because he was stronger and much more capable of keeping them safe.

For Claire, they are one and the same. Both of them may not have realised it, but she understood it from the very first time she saw their transformation, and even more when Billy saved her and their sons from danger.

“Tom, nobody wanted this. But you shouldn’t blame yourself. You’re doing all that you can to keep us safe, you may not think that, but it’s true. Now come on, let’s give ourselves one hell of an anniversary celebration”

“You’re amazing, Claire”

“Yeah, I know”

* * *

 

Tom was fumbling to open the door to their room.

“Tom, keep quiet they might wake up”

“I’m trying, it’s dark and these doors are hard to open”

“Oh stop complaining and just get on with it”

As soon as Tom was able to, he grabbed Claire by the arm and hauled her to him, then he closed the door as delicately as he can. He pressed her against the wall and started kissing her, sweetly at first, and then it becomes desperate. She could feel Tom’s hands go on her hips. Claire grips his hair, pulling him closer.

The intensity of what they’re feeling is almost indescribable. A lot of their bottled up emotions are seeping out of them like a volcano that’s about to erupt. All the hurt, the love, the pain, and the passion being felt at the same time.

Claire pulls away breathing harshly, “I’ve missed you, Tom”. With a tender look on his eyes, Tom looked on his wife with respect, love and admiration. This is a woman who went through hell to save him, and he felt undeserving of it. Unable to reply, he kisses her with a new found vigor.

Tom starts trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, and Claire wraps a leg around his thigh feeling him hard against her. His hand reaches up from the small of her back to the zipper of her dress. While he slowly lowers the zip, his fingers touches her skin as it trails down her back. “Tom”, she moans as she digs her fingers into his shoulders. He gets the hint and carries her over to the bed and lays her down, then finally settling between her thighs.

His hand dances over her skin for a while before unclasping her bra. He kisses her all over her chest until he takes her nipple in his mouth and starts teasing her with her tongue while his free hand strokes the neglected breast. She squirms, throwing her head back and pressing herself up against him.

“You’re still overdressed”, she whispers in between breaths. He sucked at her breast hard, eliciting a moan from her, before he leaned back to unbutton his pants while Claire practically rips his shirt apart. Completely divested of his clothing, he went back to kissing her. He could feel her breasts push up against his bare chest as she moves her body against his. He felt her hands go from his shoulder to the small of his back and shuddered. She gasps when he pulls off her knickers and proceeded to stroke her, until he was able to find a pattern that made her whine.

He paused to look at her in the eye, “I love you, Claire, more than anything in the world”. She gently touched his face and caressed his cheeks, “I love you, Tom”. It’s all Tom ever needed. He grabs one of her hands to press onto the mattress by her head, and takes himself in hand and gently pushes up into her.

Claire threw her head back and moaned his name as she wraps her legs around him. It’s been a long time for the both of them. When Hyde started manifesting, he got really scared that he wouldn’t even touch her or come near to her. They’ve both been waiting for this and he feels so happy he was able to give her the attention she deserves.

He starts slow, giving both of them time to adjust and re-acquaint themselves. When they finally found a rhythm that fits them, she lifts her hips to meet his, and he leans down to kiss her as he gradually increases the force of his thrusts. Their bodies rub and dance against each other. And with every movement, become even more sensitive to surges of pleasure.

“Tom, I---“

He reaches down between them and rubs at her clit with a ferocity that matches his every thrust. “Go on Claire, do it. Come for me, love”, he says hoarsely. They were looking each other in the eyes, both wanting to register everything in their memory.

Claire’s breath hitches when for a moment, she saw that Tom’s eyes went black as midnight. Those were Hyde’s and she doesn’t know if she should be frightened or if she should welcome it.  

But Tom kisses her desperately and the thought is easily forgotten as Claire falls over the edge, gripping him tightly. After a few strokes he followed her, shattering on top of her.

Both are breathing harshly, but Claire wraps an arm around Tom’s neck pulling him closer to her while her free hand reaches up to his head to run her fingers to his hair. After a few moments Tom lay down to the side and pulled Claire to him so that she is snuggling against him.

“Well, I certainly missed that”, Claire tells him as she rests a hand over his chest.

He chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead, “hopefully you won’t get sick of it now that my condition has been cured”

“Do you really think that? That he’s a sickness you should cure?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The important thing is I don’t need to worry about hurting you when I want to show you how much I love you because he’s gone now”

Claire replays the moment she thought she saw Hyde. It’s probably best not to tell Tom, not just yet. As she was about to make another quip, she hears the familiar snoring beside her. She missed that, too. She kisses his cheek one last time before resting her head on his chest.

“Good night, Tom. Happy Anniversary”

 


	3. Fear me, Dr. Jekyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jekyll finds out that an old acquaintance knows about his transformations and has thought of a plan to foil them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been such a loooong time since the 2nd chapter. I honestly didn't think people read this so I hadn't really been logging on. Then I saw a couple of notifications and omg guys =))

_ 30 September 1892 _

_ What I have felt this past year, the intoxicating emotions that used to be foreign to me have become a drug that I cannot seem to have enough of. I am ashamed of what this power has done to me. This power and influence and lust I know I will have never found if not for Hyde. And I am even more remorseful at my own weakness to refuse these depravities. I reckon that if anyone can successfully remove Hyde from my life, it would have been an end to myself, as well. _

_ So I am frightened. Of myself. Of Hyde.  _

_ But what I fear most is though I regret all that has happened, it is less likely that I would stop.   _

* * *

Killing himself is useless.

Henry Jekyll is tired and he knows ending his life is an empty idea. But he is just so exhausted, his mind screaming for rest.  _ Whoever can live as I have lived, I shall give eternal exultation.  _ Utterson has been investigating him and his connection with Hyde. It is a miracle he was able to keep this charade longer, he expected to be found out sooner. But Hyde is as extra cautious as he is; for that, and only that, he is thankful. 

Only a few hours ago, Hyde allowed Jekyll to resurface. It has become increasingly hard for him to convince Hyde of the implications of the transformations, moreso when he found out Jekyll is looking for a cure. One morning, after a rather eventful night concerning a little girl Hyde had violently overwhelmed, he found that he could not even lift the spoon from his plate. It seems the changes are making him weaker, and Hyde stronger. Jekyll’s next thought was what would happen if he becomes too weak to fight him, will Hyde have complete control? He shuddered at the thought.

However, if there was one thing that gives him a flicker of hope every day, it is the sight of Alice. Love has always been a strange concept for Jekyll. True, he had expressed fondness towards women he quite liked during his years at medical school; but he has never felt true love until he laid his eyes on her. 

Motivated, he rushed to the kitchen where he found her hunched down on the floor cleaning. “Good morning, Alice. How have you been?”, a startled Alice almost dropped the brush in the pail. “I’ve been well, Dr. Jekyll”, she replied timidly.

“I thought I told you to call me Henry when we’re alone”, Jekyll teased. Society has yet to accept love as a reason for a gentleman and his maid to be together. There are rules, spoken or otherwise, that he is expected to follow. He finds the whole thing ridiculous! But his misstep will not hurt him or his reputation; only Alice will suffer the consequences. So he takes extra steps to keep his household quiet, even if his heart wants to scream.

“I’m sorry, si--Henry”, she drops the brush, climbs to her feet, and throws her arms around Jekyll. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this, Henry”, Alice holds on to Jekyll tight, her vision blurred with tears. “It’s alright, Alice”, he pulls away from her hug to look her in the eyes, “I have found a solution”.

“You have found a cure?”

“Oh, heavens no. I don’t know what Hyde would do if he thinks I’m looking for a cure. I don’t want to put you in danger.”

Alice touches his cheek and gives him a small smile, “I’ll be fine, Henry. I’m not as fragile as you think. I am strong, but I don’t know if I’m strong enough for the both of us. I’m scared for you.”

He doesn’t know why, but Jekyll found his heart begin to ache even more. She is comforting him, and, in a way, she is the only thing keeping him together. “I know, my love. I never thought you weak, I hope you don’t mistake my actions to mean otherwise. You don’t know how much  _ I  _ draw strength from you. If---if something does happen, and I’m hoping it doesn’t come to it, please know that --”

“You need to be quiet, Dr. Henry Jekyll. Nothing will happen, I’ll make sure of it. And dwelling on these things will not help our situation. So, you were talking about a solution?”

“Right. Our solution is Mr. Robert Louis Stevenson”

“Alright. How, who is he?”

Jekyll pulls Alice to the small table by the stove where the cooks usually prepare their ingredients, “Mr. Stevenson is a writer, we met at a dinner party years ago”.

“How will this writer help us?”

“A lot of people have become suspicious. While I can still hold off any serious investigation on both mine and Hyde’s life, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep it up. I am fairly certain you will be put under pressure, as well. For Utterson knows my behaviour changed and Hyde appeared when you came into my household. If we could somehow create a story, something that can work as both a confession and a fabrication, we could most likely thwart an investigation on you. I know it may be far-fetched if he somehow connects this with you, but there are others…”

“What do you mean?”

“Somehow, stories have reached an old acquaintance of mine -- Dr. Albert Klein. You haven’t met him, but we studied together. The last I’ve heard of the man, he didn’t practice, rather, he became a professor.”

“Why is he a threat?”

Jekyll paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. When he received that letter from Klein, he almost threw it into the fireplace. He knows about the transformations but could not piece together how Jekyll is doing it. He has always known that the man had been envious of the reputation his practice has built. However, it seemed a feeble excuse for his anger.  _ I must be forgetting something I did or said to make him hate me so _ . 

He can still see the words in his mind’s eye. 

_ Dr. Jekyll, _

_ Disturbing news has reached me recently, about a man, so-called Edward Hyde, who you are closely associated with presently. Normally, I would ignore these for it is nothing more than the murmurings of bored gentlemen and their chatty wives. Not until the murmurs became more than just that - when even colleagues discuss the monstrosities this man has done right  in front of me, it is hard not to be interested. _

_ So I have investigated on my own. I have also seen your friend, Utterson I believe, do the same thing. He saw Hyde and approached him one night -- but he left quite early. While Utterson was satisfied with their rather short conversation, I continued with my own probing.  _

_ You see, Edward Hyde made a grave error. He went out again.  _

_ I followed him until he stopped in front of a house -- your house. I can see him rushing to get in, vacillated on where to go until I saw him drink something. And lo! What do I see? It was you all along! _

_ I have not the faintest idea what kind of potion or magic you have on your hands, Dr. Jekyll. But I now know who this deprave monster is. Everyone knows I held no love for you. In my mind, you are arrogant and self-absorbed that I think you do not even realise how much I have wanted to see you torn down. My envy is my flaw, but alas, I am human. _

_ However, as a gentleman, I will not take any measure that will besmirch my name and yours. But I demand only that you tell me what potion you possess. I will wait for your reply. _

_ I advise you, fear me, Dr. Jekyll.  _

Jekyll held Alice’s hands in his own and traced his thumb over her skin. He hesitated for a moment, but he lifted her hands to his lips, kissed them.

“He knows”.


End file.
